Child of Stars and Stripes and Gods
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: When Loki casts a spell on Steve, which makes him fall in love with Thor, and be capable of bearing children, Thor is possitively furious with Loki when he finds out what his brother has done, but is determined to be there for Steve and help him raise their child. Movieverse-AU, Mpreg, Steve/Thor and Loki,implied Bruce/Tony,one sided-Steve/Tony,and eventual Clint/Natasha
1. The spell is cast

**Title:**Child of Stars and Stripes and Gods

**Summary:**When Loki casts a spell Steve, which makes him fall in love with Thor, and be capable of bearing children, Thor is possitively furious with Loki when he finds out what his brother has done, but is determined to be there for Steve and help him raise their child.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. If I did, then Steve would so be with Thor. Everything belongs to Marvel.

**Warnings:**Slash, under a love-spell!Steve, a ticked off and protective!Thor, some angst later on, violence, and mpreg.

**A/N:**Fill For This Prompt Round Eight, Steve/Thor, and Loki:Pregnant!Steve, and Protective!Thor

Loki casts a spell on Steve which makes him capable of bearing children, and makes him love and want Thor like nothing else he's ever wanted.

Because well, Loki's evil like that isn't he?

Thor's bewildered at first by Steve's sudden clingyness, but then eventually gives Steve what he wants, and falls in love with him in the process.

They make love. The spell ends, and 'ta da!' Steve is pregnant. He wakes up that morning in Thor's bed with no memory of how he got there in the first place and freaks out. Silently of course. He becomes withdrawn and distant from everyone.

Thor then knows that Loki's somehow involved with Steve's change of attitude toward him, and hunts him down wanting answers.

Thor's not a happy camper with Loki when he finds out what his brother has done, but is determined to be there for Steve whether the super human wants him to be or not.

It's his child too after all.

Bonus points for a happy ending for Steve/Thor.

And bonus, bonus points if they eventually mend relations with Loki and he becomes the favorite uncle.

**A/N2**:I changed it around a bit so that Steve falls for Thor when they first meet. Because of well, the love at first sight thing makes more sense to me. But I hope you all like it nevertheless.

**Pairing:**Steve/Thor

**Chapter wordcount**:2,033

**Chapter One:**The spell is cast

Loki glared murderiously at the soldier in stars and stripes that stood defiantly before him, and his lips curled mischeviously. And he pointed his tesseract at the foolish mortal for dare talking down to him like he was above him.

Not only will this spell punish the mere human for his insolence, but humilate his ex-brother at the same time, for he knew that they were bound to meet eventually in an attempt to save the earth from him.

It was the perfect punishment, if he may say so himself.

"You dare defy your god? Then you must suffer the consequences! Let this be a lesson for all of you pathetic humans, who dare refuse to bow down before me!" he boomed for everyone to hear. So that they can see for themselves that he was truly their god, and he will be obayed.

"NO! STOP!" The one in the iron suit yelled furiously, flying towards him to push him away, but it was too late, for a blast of energy flew from the tesseract and towards Steve, hitting him smack in the chest.

As the one that pushed him away from the soldier, and to the ground landed on top of him, Loki grinned evilly up at the man in iron, laughing.

"You're too late," he simply said, grinning madly up at the masked face.

A rather hard punch to the face by an iron fist, and he liturally saw stars before blacking out.

Once Loki was rendered unconsious, Tony smirked in satisfaction before getting up off the pathetic excuse for a so called god, and went over to the soldier, who was holding his slightly blue glowing stomach in part amazement, and part horror.

"You alright there buddy?" he asked, getting slightly concerned, and wondered what Loki had done to the Captain.

Steve looked up from his stomach, which stopped glowing, at him.

He hoped that was a good sign.

"I think so. I don't feel any differently. Maybe you got to him before he could complete the spell, or whatever it was that he was planning on doing to me."

Tony eyed him up and down skeptically,and frowned a little.

"Let's hope so."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The first time Steve saw Thor was when he crashed through the jet plane that they were taking Loki back to the hellicarrier in, and had taken him as fast as lighting. Steve was left rooted to the spot, completely speachless, his heart pounded heavily in his chest, and Tony had to slap him in order to get him to come out of his trance-like state.

"Who was that? Was that the friendly?" he probed, rubbing the side of his face that Tony had just slapped. "And, ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That was the friendly, but he's taken our prisoner, and I'm going to get him back. And that was for being a dumb ass lovestruck fool in the middle of it. Now come on!" the man said, his mask closing, and he made his way towards the opening Thor had just made.

"WAIT GUYS!" Natasha called from in front. "These guys come from legend. They're practically gods!"

"I only believe in one god Ma'am," Tony replied sarcasically. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Iron Man then jumped out of the plane. And Steve being the big hero that he was jumped out after him.

And besides, this was probably his only chance to see the breathtaking so called god again. And he really wanted to see him and get to know him for reasons he could not explain. It was like he was just being pulled to this Thor somehow.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE HERE!" Steve hollared, finally managing to break the two apart.

As he broke the two apart though, his eyes landed on Thor, and he blushed, then looked back at Tony. He was never so thankful to have a mask on then at this moment. Tony would never let him live this down.

"Stark, go get Loki, and take him back to the jet."

Iron Men shook his head viguriously, pointing with distrust at Thor, "And leave you alone with him? I don't think so."

Steve glanced back at Thor momentarily, and saw the god looking between the two of them in confusion, but eventually he raised his hammer in defiance. "Nay! Loki is my brother. He is my responsibility. And he will be taken back to Asgard to stand trial as you humans call it. I make this promise to the both of you that he will be punished for what he has done here today. The Earth is after all, under my protection."

Tony moved to fight him on this one, but Steve raised his arm, and pressed his hand against his chest to stop him.

"That's enogh, Stark! Just do what your told for once. We'll discuss this matter when we get Loki back to the hellicarrier. Agreed?"

Thor groaned, but nodded, "Agreed."

At least this supposed god was reasonable.

But unfortionately, Stark was still refusing to be.

"Why are you protecting him all of the sudden? He wants to take OUR prisoner from us. Don't you get that?"

Under normal cercomstances, Steve would probably feel the same way as Tony right now. But these weren't normal cercomstances. They were dealing with gods here, even though he didn't really believe they were true gods. But they were symboles to some, just like him, and Stark, and the others were. And that meant something.

And something just told him that they could trust Thor, and that he was on their side.

And that fact meant a great deal to him for some reason.

He was sure he was beet red by now underneath the mask.

"Just because you have the hots for Thor, it doesn't give you the right to put the rest of us in danger by keeping him around!" Tony shouted angrilly, shoving his arm off.

"I..I...don't have the..." he stutttered, looking back at Thor again to see the god looking mildly surprised, but not disgusted with the thought that he found him attractive. Okay okay, he was as hot as hell!

The other blond actually gave him a small smirk instead, and that made him feel bolder somehow, so he turned back to face Tony, standing his ground. "We need him, Tony. Plain and simple. We can trust him. I know we can. You trust me and my judgement; don't you, Stark?"

Tony shook his head at him, spinning around, and went to get Loki, and take him back to the jet, giving Steve the chance to actually be alone with Thor.

But for some reason, he found it hard to turn around and face the god. His heart was pounding in his chest again. This time so hard that he thought he might pass out.

This is ridiculas! He was supposed to be a great big super hero here, and not be afraid of anthing. He wasn't afraid of Thor exactly. He was more afraid of being rejected by the handsome blond. But that was just nonsense because he didn't want Thor that way. They just met. Then why couldn't he get his heart to slow the hell down?

"May have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Thor asked, breaking the silence, and Steve had to gather all his courage before turning arund slowly to face Thor, and he got lost in those deep blue eyes of his.

"I'm Captain America, but my friends call me Steve, or Steven," he replied, reaching out a hand to Thor, who reached back and took it.

"Does this mean you consider me a friend, Captain America?" Thor questioned, smiling, shaking his hand. And god, Steve never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Thor. But the fear of rejection set in again, and he avoided eye contact with the god.

"I...I would like to consider you more than a friend. That is, if you'll have me? I'm not exactly good with expressing what I'm feeling and stuff. I may be considered a hero, but I'm not perfect."

Thor looked stunned, but Steve couldn't blame him. The soldier closed his eyes, waiting for a response. He felt Thor lift his chin with his fingers, and he opened his eyes, to see Thor's so close to his that their foreheads almost leaned against each other.

"Are you offering yourself to me, Midgardian?"

It took all his strength to resist leaning into Thor's touch affectionately, and he nodded.

"I am. When I saw you on the jet, I knew I had to see you again. Something just pulled me to you. It's hard to explain. And now I just know it's the right thing to do."

Thor shook his head, moving his fingers from his chin to caress his still masked cheekbone.

"May I have permission to see the man under the mask before I give my answer?"

Steve blushed, nodding, and reached up to pull off the mask. Thor was watching him him, and eyed him up and down as if sizing him up, and Steve felt very shy all of the sudden.

Thor then smiled brightly, wrapping a hand gently around his neck.

"Your heart is pure and good. And you have the strength to match that of my own people. I accept you as my mate, Steven," Thor accepted his offer, bringing Steve in for their first kiss. It was soft and sweet. And Steve melted into it, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck, and just held on.

"If it's not to much trouble? Can you fly us back up to the jet before they send a search and rescue party. Stark may be an ass sometimes, but he throws one hell of a punch. It's how we managed to capture your brother in the first place," he asked, pulling away, but still held on tightly to his boyfriend.

'Oh my god!'

He had boyfriend, who was practically a god. He tried not freaking out about this, because now was certainly not the time. They had to get Loki back to the hellicarier, and then deal with him there.

"I still plan to take my brother back to Asgard, Steven. This has not changed. But I promise to return to you after he has been delt with," Thor replied seriously, and Steve enjoyed the sensation of wind blowing through his hair, as Thor flew them back up to the jet.

"Let's not think about it right now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I am unfamiliar with that phrase, Steven."

Steve sighed, "It means, we'll worry about it when we get there."

Thor laughed heartily, and Steve laughed along with him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sometime the next day,

"I'm telling you, Fury. Captaiin Rogers has totally lost his mind by letting Thor come here."

Fury shook his head in disagreement, "I fail to see how. Thor is an ally. I think Captain America made the right decision by bringing him here."

"He's in love with him. They're in love with each other. I don't care. But it's wrong. It puts us all at risk."

Fury just smiled. "I am aware. They told me so themselves. And I gave them my full support. After all that's happened, and I feel is going to happen. I think the world could use a little super hero romance in their lives. To give them something uplifting to read about in the papers. You don't agree?"

Stark shook head, sitting down. "I just don't want the Captain to get hurt. Thor is going to have to return to Asgard sooner, or later. And what if he doesn't return?"

"He will. I've read about him. And Thor always keeps his word."

Tony sighed, "I hope so, for Steve's sake."

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	2. To have and to hold

**Chapter Two**:To have and to hold

**Chapter wordcount:**1,577

Steve lay in bed, basking in the afterglow of a passionate night of love making with Thor. He knew that he was rushing things. They just met last night for god sake's. But he just couldn't stop himself from practically tackling the god to his bed, and seducing him with everything he had.

It was like he had lost all sense of self control, and all he wanted was the Asgardian surrounding him with his warmth.

And Steve was happy to note: that Thor seemed to be a very attentive, and giving, as well as taking lover. Thor knew what he wanted, and gave it to him, ten times over.

"Steven, my love. It's time to get up. We have a meeting in thirty of your earth minutes to discuss the fate of my brother."

Steve groaned, shaking his head stubbornly, and burried his face in his pillow. He'd give anything to just lay in bed all day with Thor, and not have to worry about the troubles of the world for once.

"Don't want to. Get back in bed," he tried to order, patting the empty space besides him.

The covers were pulled away from his body, and the sudden chill in the air made him curl up in a fetal possistion. How he despised the cold.

"THOR! WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled, rubbing his palms up and down his bare arms, shivering.

"Forgive me! Are you well, my love?" Thor questioned, helping him sit up in the bed.

"Too cold! I'm just so sick of being cold. Do I have to go?" he probed, his teeth were clattering. He opened his eyes to see Thor's concerned blue ones staring back into his. The other blond lifted his hand, and ran his fingers gently through the soldiers own blond hair.

"You are their leader. You will be expected to make an appearance," Thor said, trying to reason with him. Steve sighed, leaning into the god's touch, as he cupped the side of his head, and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"I'm tired, Thor. I just want to sleep," he complained, breaking the kiss.

Thor sighed this time, pulling back, and lifted his eyes to meet his.

"Tonight. We'll just sleep together. Nothing more."

Steve shook his head, groaning, and burried his face back in his pillow, "Tell Director Fury that I'm taking the day off. The world will have to make do without their Captain America for a day. A day, Thor. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Very well. I'll tell him. Rest now, my love. I will return once the meeting is over and I have spoken with Loki," Thor replied, leaning in for a brief kiss. The god then picked up the covers that he had thrown on the floor, and made sure that Steve was covered up properly, before leaving the soldier alone with his thoughts.

Steve watched him go, a small smile on his lips, before falling back down on the bed, and let his eyes fall shut .

_Rest._

Now that sounded like the best idea.

And he did just that.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Where's, Captain Rogers?" Director Fury questioned, as Thor walked into the room.

"He is resting. And he also told me to tell you that he's taking the day off," he replied, folding his arms against his chest, and dared Fury to argue with him on this with his eyes.

"The world is endanger. And he's taking the day off? We'll just see about that," the one called Stark snapped, pushing himself up from the table, and headed for the exit.

Thor reached out an arm, pressing it against his chest, in order to hold him back.

"Leave him be!" he practically growled, pushing Stark back in the room.

Stark glared at him, cleanching his fist. "Oh, I see! You think the Captain is so special that he desearves special treatment? Well let me tell you something, Thor."

"Tony, don't!" Natasha shouted, trying to warn Iron Man, pushing herself up from the table to try and stop what she knew to be the start of a fight.

Tony just sneered in her direction, before looking back at Thor, and glared at him angrily.

"Everything special about Captain America came from a bottle."

Thor clenched his fists, trying to remain calm. He will not be so petty as to argue with the human when all he wanted was to discuss the fate of his brother. But to hear such belittlement directed towards his mate, left him furious and shaken.

And bottle?

He didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Stark seemed to calm down a little, but still looked angry.

"He was a labortory expiriment, Thor. He was supposed to die seventy years ago. But the military scientists came up with the serum, and they put him in cyrosleep, until a cure could be found. Don't you see? He isn't supposed to be here. But he is, because he has a job to do. And that's protecting the world. He can't afford to take a day off."

Thor glowered, turning his attention to Fury, and marched up to him angrilly. "Is this the earth that I've sworn to protect? You would do this to your own people? He is still human and desearves to rest when he can. He has only asked for a day. And I'm sure that if situation arises within that time which requires his skills, he will fight."

"You're absolutely right, Thor. Stark, stand down," Fury ordered calmly.

Tony Stark narrowed his eyes at Thor, before doing as he was told, and sat down next to the scientist called Bruce Banner.

"Now, let's try and get through this meeting without anymore raised voices shall we?"

"Goodluck!" Banner spoke up for the first time, glancing in Stark's direction, and earned a nasty glare from the man in return.

Thor shared a thankful look with the woman warrior, who tried to stop the argument, before beginning the conversation.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"So, you've come take me home?" Loki questioned, as Thor walked up to his cell.

"Soon, brother," Thor replied.

The meeting had not gone the way he had wanted it too. There would still have to be a couple more of them before they could reach a time agreement on when he could take his brother home.

Loki grinned, and Thor did not like the evil glint in his eye. "You look well rested, Thor. I take it you've met the soldier out of time and shared his bed then?"

Something inside Thor snapped, and he slammed his fist against the glass that was currently separting him from Loki.

First Stark, and now his own brother was trying to use Steve against him.

"You will not speak of Steven with such disrespect again, my brother."

Loki just laughed, and he feared not for the first time that he has lost his brother to madness.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to stop me? Was he good for you, Thor? If you decide to keep him? Consider him my parting gift to you."

Thor grew fearful at the possibility that his brother has done something rash and later will regret.

"What have you done, Loki?"

"You'll just have to figure that out on your own. But, I will tell you that what you have done with the soldier is practically considered rape to the humans."

'No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. A love-spell. That's what Loki has done.'

"Tell me it's not true brother. You wouldn't?"

"Oh, but I would. I wonder what your soldier is going to think when you tell him that what he did with you wasn't his own choice, but mine? He will hate both of us."

Thor shook his head, "No! You lie! You wouldn't do that to me. You're my own brother."

"Adopted brother," Loki corrected, but Thor would never think of him as just an adopted brother. He was like his own flesh and blood. "What are you going to tell him, Thor?"

"The truth," he simply answered.

"And if he decides to leave you? What will you do then?"

"It will be his choice. I won't force him to stay with me."

"You are weak. I leave you with a gift. And you will not even keep it."

Thor groaned, "I'm finished arguing with you, Loki. I must go tell Steven what you have done and hope that he will forgive me."

Loki just grinned evilly, "As I said, you are weak. Your love for these creatures makes you weak, and pathetic! I wonder what would become of you if something ever happened to your new lover?"

He just stared sadly at his brother, whom he knew now to be lost to him, and spun around to go tell Steven of what he's just been told, and beg for forgiveness if he has to, to get him to stay with him.

He couldn't lose, Steve. He's only known him since last night, but it felt like he's known him for years, and that they shared something special.

It was destiny.

He felt it in his heart, even if Loki had a hand in it.

They were meant for each other.

_'Please forgive me, my love!'_

**TBC**

Please review! They really mean a lot to me.


	3. The power Loki knows not

**Chapter Three:**The power Loki knows not

**Chapter wordcount**:2,266

Loki watched his ex-brother go, grinning evilly after him, even though his plan to humiliate Thor has backfired.

He'll just have to find some other way to get back at his ex-brother. And the soldier out of time may just be what he needed to break the poor excuse of a Prince. _'Huh!'_ He would've made a far better future King of Asgard than Thor ever could.

If only Odin would have given him a chance.

Thor was too naive to be a King. A King must rule, and not let others tell him what to do.

Once he got out of here, and get the tesseract back, the foolish Captain America will be his first target.

And if all goes according to plan, he won't kill the human until after the child is born. He will then take the child, and raise him, or her as his own. And he will teach it to hate his own kind, and all the evil things that the humans accused him of doing and being.

And of course to despise his own father.

He nodded to himself, yes that's what he'll do.

_'Soon, Thor. I will break you. And you'll wish that I was never adopted into your pathetic family."_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

When Thor got back to Steven's room, he found the most attractive human laying on his back in bed with his right arm drapped across, and over his eyes, as if trying to block out the world. After everything he's just been told about the soldier, he couldn't fault his lover for the attempt.

"You're staring?" Steve spoke up, lowering his arm back down to rest by his side, startling the god for an instant.

"I apologize for disturbing your peace, Steven. I was admiring you," he admitted, because he isn't a liar. It must have been the right thing to say, because Steven's eyes lit up, and he smiled thankfully up at him.

"Really? Why?"

Thor made his way over to the side of the bed, trying to gain the courage to tell him what Loki has done, and he started speaking, "Stark told me about the serum and what is expected of you as, Captain America. I must admit to being more than a little upset with your leaders right now. To do such a thing to one of their own people?" he paused, clenching his fists angrilly at his sides, but managed to remain calm for Steven's sake, and went on, "But alas, I wouldn't have the honor of knowing, and loving you now. So, I'm willing to forgive them."

Steve was staring up at him with something close to awe in his lovely blue eyes, and the soldier patted the empty space next him on the bed, indicating for the god to lay down besides him, and make himself comfortable.

"Come on, Thor. I'm in a cuddling mood now," Steve insisted, but Thor shook his head no. He didn't feel that it was right to share Steven's bed until he told him the truth about what Loki has done.

"Why not?" Steve asked, looking a little hurt, but he could tell that the human was trying not to let it show on the surface.

"There's something you must know," he began, and Steve waved his hand up at him, indicating for him to continue, "My brother, he has committed the worst crime a god can commit, " he paused, looking Steve in the eye.

Steve sighed irritatingly, "I know he's your brother, Thor. But if you know something that can help us save the planet from him. You need to tell me."

Thor groaned, getting a little frustrated, and said seriously, "It has nothing to do with the Earth! Rather someone on it that I've come to care deeply for. And I would do anything to protect him, even though I know he can care for himself."

Steve reached out for his hand, and Thor reached back with his own, linking them together.

"Thor?" the blond human urged him to go on.

Thor gazed into Steven's blue eyes, hoping to be forgiven.

"He has placed a love spell on you, Steven. He wanted to make you fall in love with me."

Steve closed his eyes, pulling back his hand, and Thor feared as he let it go that he has lost him.

"I understand if you don't wish to see me anymore. It wasn't your choice to sleep with me after all."

Steve shook his head in disbelief, leaning back against the bedposts, "I don't...oh wait a minute! OH MY GOD! Thor, right before we took Loki into custidy, he shot something from the tesseract at me."

"I didn't have time to block it with my shield, and it hit me in the stomach. I brushed it off, because I didn't feel any differntly afterwords, and I thought that his spell, or whatever it was, was stopped by Stark before he completed it."

"That was the love spell," Thor comfirmed, his heart breaking.

"But, I feel fine. Knowing it, doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you!" Steve suddenly cried, reaching for his hand again, but Thor took a few steps back from the bed, away from him. "Thor, please! "

"I'm sorry, Steven. I don't know what to do. I was hoping to be forgiven. I want you to stay with me. But I don't know if it's really what you want now. Or if it's just what the spell wants. I can't take advantage of you that way. It's wrong."

"You're what I want, Thor. You have to believe me!" Steve exclaimed, crawling off the bed, and made his way up to Thor, and wrapped his arms tightly around the god. "It's not the love spell. I'm a super-soldier. I would know if there's something not right coursing through my veins."

Thor gently gripped Steve's shoulders, before pushing him back a little, replying, "I want to believe you, Steven. I really do."

Steve looked angry and hurt, and Thor hated himself for hurting the human. But how could he stay, if he didn't know if Steve's love for him was real or not?

"You trust me don't you, Thor?" Steve probed, cupping his face in his hands.

"I want to," he ansewered, leaning their foreheads together.

"Then do! I love you, Thor! And it's not the love spell making me say it. I know it isn't. Please, don't leave me!" Steve pleaded.

Thor knew he should be strong about this, and not give in, but it was impossible to refuse his Steven anything, and he nodded. Steve smiled, looking extreamly relieved, and captured the god's mouth with his own.

And Thor lost himself in the Midgardian.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You should know better than to mess with the emotions of the god of thunder, Tony," Natasha chided Iron Man, as she walked with him to get something to eat. She still couldn't belive he did it.

Thankfully, Thor remained calm about it for the most part.

"Thor's no god of mine! Plus, he needed to know. And I still think that Rogers getting to take the day off is bullshit!"

"Jealous are we?" she asked, smirking a little.

Tony huffed, "Very. He's being sellfish. We all know it."

Nat shook her head at him in amusement, but she also sympathized with Steve wanting to take the day off. "He's being human. Like Thor said, we all desearve a day off once in awhile."

Tony stopped in his tracks, turning to face her, and gripped her by the shoulder gently, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nat smirked, "If it's getting Director Fury to give us all the day off? Then I'm all for it. A girl's got to have some time to herself, to do girly things once in awhile you know."

Tony smirked back, replying, "That and throwing our little super hero couple a party. Something for the media to sink their teeth into."

Nat frowned, "I think Cap just wants to be alone with Thor right now, Tony. I know I would. Wouldn't you?"

Tony narrowed his eyes down at her, "Are you implying that I'm gay?"

Nat shook her head, as they continued their way to get something to eat.

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of think you and Bruce would make a cute super hero couple yourseleves."

Tony gasped, mocking looking horrified of the possibility, and exlaimed, "The Hulk? Are you serious? And by the way, I'm already involved remember? Her names, Peper. So you see, I'm not gay."

"It was just an observation. You take things too seriously, Tony. I still think you'd make a cute couple though," she said, ending the conversation, and the two continued their to the destination.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

About the same time, someone knocked on Steve's bedroom door, and the Captain groaned at having to force himself away from Thor in order to go answer it.

He opened the door to see Bruce on the other side, holding a tray of sandwiches in one hand, and two cups of coffee in the other.

Even though he was irritated at his make out session with Thor being interrupted, he liked Banner, and coffee did sound pretty good right now, so he tried to be polite.

"Well Banner, don't just stand there. Come in," he invited, holding the door open for the scientist

"Did someone in here order room service!" Bruce exclaimed, facing Steve, and smiled.

"Not that I know of. Unless Steven did so before I returned," Thor replied, looking serious, which earned him a light chuckle from Bruce, who handed the tray of food over to Steve.

"Thanks, Bruce! You didn't have to do this." the Captain thanked, setting the tray down on the desk, and picked up the sandwiches, handed one to Thor, and started started biting into his.

"It's no problem. I wanted to," Bruce insisted, before turning his attention back to Thor. "And I was kidding, Thor. If you're going to spend more time us mere mortals, you're going to have to learn to take a joke. Oh, and love coffee! If you don't already that is," he finished, handing one cup of coffee to Thor and the other to Steve.

"What about you?" Steve probed, taking the cup and took a sip.

"I've already had too much coffee this morning," Bruce replied, looking between Steve and Thor, whom were standing really close together with facination. "The two of you do look good together you know. And I for one hope you have a happily ever after."

Steve blushed, not really knowing what to say to that.

Thankfully, Thor did.

"You too, Mr. Banner."

"Please, the two of you can free to call me, Bruce. I'd like to think we were friends," the scientist insisted, suddenly looking a little awkward around them, and couphed into his hand, "Well, I'll just leave the both of you alone then. Excuse me."

Steve watched the scientist go, greatful to have such a thoughtful man on his team, even though the other side of Bruce was a bit, okay a lot scary, and he hoped only for the best for him in the future.

Thor wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and he smiled happily, leaning against Thor's side.

"I love you," he said, pecking Thor lovingly on the cheek, before going to sit at the desk, and finish his coffee, having already finished his sandwich.

"I love you as well," Thor replied, sitting on the bed to finish his sandwich and coffee as well.

"Have you ever had coffee before, Thor?" Steve couldn't help but ask, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Thor just nodded.

"Indeed I have," he simply answered, taking a small sip from the beverage.

"And?"

"I have to say that it is one Midgard's finest creations."

Steve laughed, taking another sip from his coffee.

"If that's not a compliment, then I don't know what is."

A comfortable silence followed, until they were both finished.

Once he finished with his coffee, Thor stood up from the bed, setting his empty coffee cup aside on the coster, that was on the nightstand. He then made his way over to Steve at the desk, and kneeled down next to him in the chair, covering his knee with his hand.

Steve looked down at him with questioning blue eyes, but he knew that the god was probably still afraid that he wasn't himself, and that he could still eventually lose him, and he covered his hand with his own.

Damn Loki! Damn him to hell for making Thor go through this uncertainty!

He sighed, curling their fingers together, and lifted Thor's hand to his lips, and he kissed his knuckles tenderly.

"You're not going to lose me, Thor. I promise."

Thor didn't say anything back, but lifted his free hand, and wrapped it around Steve's neck, pulling him down for heated kiss.

How could he not love, Thor? He was everything to him now.

If anything ever happened to him, Steve knew he'd be lost without him by his side.

**TBC**

**A/N:**I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this story so far. And thanks so much to all those who have reviewed. And please, do keep them coming! They really do mean a lot to me.


	4. Shades of gray

**Chapter Four:**Shades of gray

**Chapter wordcount**:2,071

Later that afternoon,

"Where's Agent Barton?" Natasha questioned Loki, trying her best to remain calm, and not let her worry for her friend show.

"If I tell you, what do I get in return?" Loki probed.

"Nothing," she answered, already knowing that Loki wasn't going to tell her anything.

"Then leave me be," Loki replied bitterly, waving her away,

"Tell me! Please!" she hated to resort to pleading with the enemy, but somehow she thought that this was the only way to get through to the god.

Loki eyed her up and down, and then smirked evilly.

"You're in love with him?"

Nat shook her head, "No. I owe him a debt."

Loki laughed so evilly that it sent chills up Natasha's spine. Normailly she wouldn't be afraid, but Loki was considered a god, and he was powerful and killed many people. It was only the cell now proventing him from killing her too.

The god suddenly slammed himself against the glass, startling her, and she stumbled back a few steps.

And that laugh, she was sure that she'd never forget it.

"He is near. And when I see him again, I will kill him, and make him suffer first. Maybe I'll even make you watch, before I kill you too," he threatened, before laughing a few more seconds, and stepping back from the glass.

"All you humans are the same, weak and pathetic! And you've corrupted the Prince of Asgard with your foolish ways. I see only the downfall of our realm because of your kind. I hope you're pleased with yourselves! "

"That's it!" she exclaimed, suddenly realiziing what Loki is planning, even though he didn't actually give his plan to her. His hatred towards Thor said enough. "That's your play."

"What? I wasn't finished," Loki said, looking confused.

Natasha just shook her head, more to herself then at him for not seeing it earlier, and she got on the radio, "This is Agent Romanova. Find Captain Rogers, and place him in protective custody immediately. I believe that Thor is with him now, so be careful. "

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"What is this?" Thor boomed furiously, as three soldiers slammed Steve's bedroom door open, and made their way towards Steve, but Thor was faster, and placed himself in front of the super-soldier, until he was told what was going on.

"Thor, I appreciate that you feel the need to try and protect me, but I can deal with these men myself. They're under my command after all," Steve protested, trying to move him out of the way, but the god stood his ground, holding the super-solier back.

"I apologize for the interruption, Sir! But we're under orders from Agent Romanova to take you to a protective room, and have you under gaurd at all times," one of the soldiers, who was in charge of the other two, said to Steve, eyeing Thor up and down a bit warrily.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"We weren't told. Only given the order. It is for your own protection, Sir. I must insist that you come with us now."

Thor didn't know what was going on here, but if it was for Steve's own protection, then he should let him go with them. He would allow him to, but only if he went with him, since he would be better able to protect Steve.

"I'll go with you, to be sure of your protection," he said, turning to Steve, and squeezed his shoulder gently. It's not that he didn't trust Steve to be able to defend himself in battle, but it was the other soldiers under the Captain's command that he didn't trust enough to guard his lover.

Steve sighed, "Alright. But try and go easy on the guys will you, Thor? The're just doing their job. They won't hurt me."

"I know. And I promise to try my best," he promised, taking Steve's hand, and together, they followed after the three soldiers to the protective room.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Is this really necessary?" Thor probed, standing outside the room that was practically a cage, holding Steve, and was staring into the small window at his lover.

"It's for his own protection, Thor. Don't worry, we have our best men looking out for him. And if the worst should happen, he can take care of himself. After all, he's Captain America," Fury said, trying to keep the god of thunder calm. The last thing they needed was bad weather to navigate through agter all. "He'll be alright."

Steve looked up from the chair by the desk he was sitting on in the room, and smiled reassuringly at Thor, and mouthed at him that he'll be fine.

Thor managed a small affectionate smile back, before looking away from the widow, and narrowed his eyes warningly at the Director.

"He better be, Director Fury. Because if something happens to him while in your mens care, nothing can save you from my wrath. Do I make myself clear human?"

The Director seemed unafected by the threat, but nodded his approval, replying, "Perfectly, Thor."

"Good," he spat, looking back one more time at his love through the window, and saw him drawing something. At least it gave him something to do in the meantime. He then followed Fury to discuss the new situation regarding Steve with the rest of the Avengers.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"So, now we know that Loki intends to use Captain America against us. The question now is how?" Fury questioned.

"The spell! That's it! How could I have been so stupid?" Tony replied, pushing himself away from the table a bit.

"Spell?" Fury probed, looking suspicious.

"Before we captured Loki, he shot something from the tesseract at Rogers, but we thought I got to him before he could complete the spell, because Steve felt fine, and we ignored it. I should have realized it was a mistake, and insisted that he get checked out as soon as we got back," Tony explained, looking pained, and disappointed in himself.

Thor shook his head negative, and said the truth, even though he knew it would most likely alienate him more than he already was from the humans in the room. "The spell that Loki casts on Steven. It was a love spell. My brother wanted Steve to fall in love with me."

"And you didn't inform us of this information why?" Tony asked, glaring hatefully in the god's direction.

"I didn't thin..."

"You're taking advantage of him aren't you? You just couldn't resist the pretty boy, and fell in love with him. And now that you know it isn't him that wants you, but some spell, you still can't let him go can you?" Tony accused, standing from his chair, and walked up to Thor, getting into his face. "Tell me, Thor. Does Rogers know about this?"

Thor clenched his fists hard at his sides furiously, and tried to remain calm, but Tony's accusations really made him want to punch something, preferably the human currently violating his personal space.

"You're so petty, Tony Stark. Must you always try to start a fight? And yes, Steven knows what Loki has done and he still wants to be with me."

"Because the spell wants him to be with you!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs. "You're practically raping him. I thought you were supposed to be the friendly god here. But you're not. You're just as bad as your traitrous brother."

Something inside Thor just snapped at being accused of raping Steve, and then practically being called a traitor, "How dare you. You fool! I have only ever protected the Earth. Long before you and everyone in this room were even born. And you accuse me of betraying it? You have no right!"

Tony glowered, and swung his arm for a punch to the god's face, but Thor managed to block it easily, and put him in a head lock. "Raise your hand at me again human, and I will consider you the enemy. I really don't want to fight you, Tony Stark. As Steven insisted when we first faught, "we're on the same side"

Tony just snorted, snapping, "You're just afraid I'll beat you this time?"

"Hardly. I'm a god!" Thor reminded, trying to get that fact through the human's obviously thick scull, and then slowly let him go.

"Gentlemen, please! Take your seats." Fury ordered. Tony glared at Thor once more before doing as he was told.

Thor however, remained standing, folding his arms against his chest.

"If it's all the same to you, Director. I prefer to stand," Thor requested, and Fury nodded.

"Very well. Now that we know the spell is a love spell. How do we cure it? And Thor, Stark has a point, you should stop seeing Rogers until a cure is found and we know that his love for you is real."

Filled with outrage, and sudden extream protectiveness towards Steve, Thor called for his hammer. The air in the room felt electric, and cold, and windy, as the Mjolnir flew into his hand.

"You want me to stop seeing Steve, when there's no proof that the spell even worked? He insists that it isn't the love spell making him love me. And until someone can prove to me otherwise, I have no intention of abandoning him. If you want me to stop seeing Steve Director Fury, you and your men are welcome to try and keep me away from my love."

"Thor, please, calm down. He said you should. Not that you have to," Bruce insisted, and he knew the scientist was only trying to calm him down, before looking in the other's direction. "Right Director?"

The Director sighed, but nodded, "Right. I'm sorry, Thor. But you don't know what Captain America means to his country, or the world. We only have his best interest at heart."

Calming down a little, Thor lowered his hammer.

"As do I Director Fury. As do I."

_'If you only knew what he means to me as well_,' Thor thought at the human, even though he knew that he couldn't hear it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Thor made his way to see his brother once more, intending to try and get Loki to give him the cure for the love spell in case Steven was indeed under one. And fortionately for the Norse god, Loki wasn't the only one able to use the tesseract.

He entered the holding erea, and he was horrified to see Loki standing outside his cell with the tesseract in his hand, ready to fight him.

"I advise you to say goodbye to your precious human lover while you can, Thor," Loki warned.

"NO!" he shouted, running at his brother, only pass right through him, and fall facedown into the cell, and the shield came back on, and he was locked in there himself.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that? And by the way, you hand your chance. Now I have mine," Loki said, and Thor pounded on the glass from inside, demanding to be let out.

"Leave Steven alone brother. Please!"

Loki just smirked evilly, "Oh no, Thor. I plan on having lots of fun with him, before I take your child, and then kill the mortal"

"My child? What have you done, Loki?"

Loki snorted, "Look at what these people have reduced the almighty god Thor too. Groveling in a cage, pleading for his human lover's life."

Thor tried calling for his hammer, but nothing happened, and Loki grinned, before spinning around, and left death and destruction in his wake, before leaving Thor staring furiously after him.

"THIS ISN'T OVER LOKI! KILL STEVEN AND I'LL KILL YOU! I PROMISE YOU THAT BROTHER!" he hollared, pounding relentlessly on the glass, before realizing it was useless. He then collapsed backwards against it, and slid down to the floor, burrying his head in hands.

Never before had he felt so useless and helpless than at this moment, and he hoped that his human would be alright without him there to protect him from Loki.

**TBC**

Oh, please do review! And again many thanks to those of you who already have. I really appreciate the feedback.


	5. Scattered

**Chapter Five:**Scattered

**Chapter wordcount:**1,949

Steve was currently pacing in the room he had been placed in, wondering what the hell was going on, when the door slowly opened, and Agent Romanova stepped in.

"Nat!" he cried in relief, as she came to halt in front of him. "Finally, someone that can tell me what the hell is going on."

Nat nodded, looking as serious as ever, as she started to explain, "I've spoken with Loki. And I know that he plans to use you against us in some way. It's either that, or he plans to kill you. He knows about you and Thor being together. And we all know how he feels about him."

Steve groaned, plopping down on the bed, and burried his face in his hands.

"Please don't tell me you think my love for Thor is just because of the spell, or whateve it was that Loki casts on me? There's no proof it even worked. I know how I feel damn it, and it's not because of a spell!"

He looked back up at the Agent, who was staring with sympathy in her blue eyes down at him.

"I know you believe that, but we won't know for sure until can find out. I suggest that you stop seeing Thor until we're certain." she said, sighing, and then perched herself down on the bed next to him, and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You know it's the right thing to do, Steve. What if it is just the spell, and somewhere down the road, it's suddenly gone, and you realize that your love for Thor isn't there at all? I can tell he cares deeply for you already, loves you even. Do you think it would be fair to him in the long run?"

Steve shook his head stubbornly, knowing that she was asking him to call things off with Thor. But how could he?

"I can't. I love him! How can you even ask me to end things with, Thor? You've never really known what love is have you?" he questioned nastilly, glaring a little at Nat for even suggesting that he didn't. He suddenly felt guilty for saying that. He didn't know Natasha very well yet, but he knew he could trust her, and that what she was saying to him now was out of concern, and possibly even friendship.

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, Nat. It's just that I've never had anyone there for me like Thor is and I don't want to lose him. If I drive him away now, once he takes Loki back to Asgard with him, he may never come back."

Nat shook her head, standing up from the bed, keeping her blue eyes on Steve the whole time, "I understand. I really do. Well, I better get going back. I just thought you should know the situation and why your stuck in here for the time being."

"Thanks for telling me. Friends?" he asked, reaching up a hand for her to shake. She smiled, reaching down, and laced their fingers together, before shaking it in acceptance.

"Sure," she agreed, and started to turn back when the door flew open, and Steve's head shot up, and unbelievably, he saw Loki standing it the doorway.

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight?" he taunted, pointing the tesseract quickly at Natasha, before she had time to come out of her shocked state, and then shot it at her.

She screamed in pain when the blue energy hit her smack in the chest, as it once done to him, and she crumbled to the ground.

"NO! NAT!" Steve cried to his friend, crouching on the floor next to her, and checked her pulse, which thankfully was still there, and strong.

She was just unconsious.

Knowing that she would live, he pushed himself up, and glared furiously at Thor's brother, who was now pointing the tesseract at him . "So, have you come to use me, or to kill me?"

Loki grinned, " Both actually. Come with me now. And no tricks, or she dies. You know I'm capable."

Steve looked down at the unconsious body of Natasha one more time, before looking back up at Loki, and nodded, "Okay, Loki. I'll go with you. Just leave everyone else alone."

"Smart boy. Come," Loki ordered, holding the door open for him.

Clenching his fists angrilly at his sides, he walked out of the room, and saw the gaurds the Director had assigned to him laying unconsious on the floor as well.

Loki must have been quick, and suprised them, as he did to himself and Nat, he came to the conclusion.

"What do you want with me?" he couldn't help but question, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Silence! You will speak only when spoken to human," Loki shouted, back handing him across the face, and he stumbled back, but managed to brace himself against the wall.

"You could have just asked me to be quiet nicely," he snidded, earning another rather painful slap again, and he held his injured cheek in his palm because it really hurt. "Okay, okay! I get it. I'll just shut up now."

"Good. Your slowlng us down. Move faster! Or I'll kill anyone else that gets in our way instead of just rendering them unconsious," Loki threatened, pushing him foreward, and Steve knew he meant it.

Groaning in frustration, he steadied himself on his feet, then started moving with Loki to who knows where. He knew calling for his shield would only piss Loki off more, and he didn't want to risk anymore lives, so he'd wait until he was somewhere he knew he'd be alone with the god.

If he wasn't rescued first that is.

_'Thor, where are you?_'

He was getting kind of scared of Loki here. He hated not knowing what the evil one planned on doing with him.

He'd never admit it to be being scared out loud though to anyone except, Thor.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Bruce made his way to where Loki was being held to ask him questions about the tesseract, even though he knew that Loki probably, most likely wouldn't tell him anything about it.

But it never hurt to try.

Stepping into his destination, he gaped at seeing the destruction surrounding the room, and the bodies laying on the floor. He didn't know if they were dead or just unconsious. He hoped to god for the latter. And Thor being the one in the cage, with head burried in his hands, and Loki was no where to be seen.

"THOR! What the heck happened in here? Where's Loki?"

Thor's head shot up, and he pushed himself to his feet.

"Bruce, I'm so relieved to see you friend! You must let me out of here now. Steven's life endanger," the blond god ordered, but in a nice way, so Bruce nodded, and went to do just that.

"Don't worry, Thor. I'll have you out there in no time," he said, worry for his friends kicking in.

In no time at all, the shield went down, and he opened the cell door, letting Thor out, who stopped in front of the scientist, and gave his shoulder a grateful squeeze. "I am in your debt, Bruce Banner," the god said, and Bruce felt his cheeks heat up at the god's praise.

Thor then let go of his shoulder, and started to make his leave of him, when he called out, catching up to the blond, "You wouldn't mind having me tag along would you?"

Thor shook his head, "No. Just so long as you don't slow me down."

Bruce smiled, even though he was worried for Steve. But it was exciting to be in a god's presence, to see one in action.

"I'll try my best, but I assure you that I'm stonger than I look."

"I am aware. Otherwise, I would not allow you to get in harms way by coming with me," Thor said, raising his hand and his hammer flew into it.

"You're scary when you do that by the way."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tony was making his way down the hall to his room, when he bumped into the missing Agent Clint Barton, who apparently was working with Loki, under his spell or something, and he drew his bow, ready to release the deadly arrow if he needed to.

If Barton is here, it can't be good.

"Move even an inch and I'll shoot you where you stand."

"Look Agent, why don't you lower that thing, and I'll take you to Agent Romanova, and we'll talk about this," he said, trying to reason with the Archer.

_'Just great, he was starting to sound like Rogers.'_

"I'm a servent of Loki now. I obey his orders. Not yours," the Archer objected.

"Has he ordered you to kill me?"

Eyes widening, the Archer slowly shook his head, and lowered his bow, looking like he was fighting with himself, but then he raised it quickly at him again "No. He ordered me to kill all of you. Where's, Nat? I'd like to take care of her personally."

"And how do you plan..." he never got to finish the question, because the Hellicarier shook as if an explosion had just accured, and he lost his balance, falling facedown to the floor. "Ow!"

"Hey, are you alright there buddy?" the Agent asked, reaching down a hand to help him up, and looked truely concerned.

_'Okay, that's weird.'_

Just a second ago the man was threatening to kill him, now he sounded concerned for him.

"I thought you wanted to kill me?" he asked, accepting the Archer's hand, who helped him to his feet.

Barton shrugged, "I guess Loki's hold on me just wore off. Lucky you!"

The Hellicarier shook again, more roughly this time, making them look at each other with some fear.

"Oh shit, the bomb! We have to get out of here now," Clint yelled over the noise of the Hellicarier falling to pieces around them, and grabbed Tony by the hand, dragging him along with him, obviously back to the jet he came in.

And Tony couldn't believe he was allowing it, but something told him that the man really wasn't under Loki's spell anymore, and that he just wanted to save both their lives, and that he could be trusted now.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The shaking of the Hellicarier brought Natasha out of her unconsious state, and she groaned painfully, bracing her hands on the floor, as she started to push herself back up.

Her eyes then flew open, and she jumped to her feet, ignoring the slight dizziness, which she knew to be a side effect of whatever Loki had shot at her.

Loki.

How the hell did he get free? But she had no time to call for security, or to worry about Steve for the time being.

Because she knew that the cause of the shaking of the Hellicarier could be nothing but a bomb.

And she made a run for it, hoping that everyone would be okay. But she knew there would be casualties. There always is in war.

_'I'm sorry, Steve.'_

She hoped her friend and team leader, not to mention Thor, will forgive her for not being fast enough to prevent him from being taken.

Some Special Agent she turned out to be.

**TBC**

Feedback, as always, would be awesome!


	6. So close, no matter how far

**Chapter Six**:So close, no matter how far

**Chapter wordcount:**2,088

Thor ran along the corridor's of the hellicarier as it fell apart around them, searching desperately for Steve, and calling his out name, every once in awhile glancing back to make sure his friend Bruce was still keeping up with him, and was impressed that the beast in his human form was.

After what seemed like an eternity of panic, and fear of losing the one he loved, a voice called back,"Thor, over here!"

Steve really sounded scared. And Thor never before felt so angry towards his brother than at this moment, for making someone so strong and brave like Steve be frightened.

"I'm pretty sure it came from that direction," Bruce said, pointing to the left.

Thor nodded in agreement, and they ran in that direction.

They rounded a corner, and Thor froze, as did Bruce by his side.

Loki was holding Steve in front of him with his tesseract pointed at him with an evil smirk, but Thor wasn't easily fooled, and he knew Loki knew he couldn't out-run him.

At least, not with someone trying to constantly hold him back.

"Release him this instant, Loki!" he boomed, raising his hammer, ready to strike Loki if it came down to it, and took a good look at Steve, and saw the beginning of a bruise forming under his right eye, and he was tempted to strangle his brother.

Loki just grinned evilly at him, and then whispered something in Steve's ear, who's eyes widened in stunned-disbelief, and he suddenly looked like he was going to be ill.

"Fine, here," the god of mischief exclaimed, pushing Steve foreward into Thor's arms. "I don't want him anymore anyway. Reeks too much of you."

Loki then fled away in the oppiste direction, and Bruce moved to chase after him, but Thor pressed his arm against his chest, stopping him, "No. Let him go. We have to save ourselves now."

Steve was being oddly quiet, and clinging to his side, and he wondered what Loki must have said to him, to make him act so strangly, but now wasn't a good time. He'd wait.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Once Thor landed himself, his mate, and Bruce safely on the ground, a good distance away from the destruction of the hellicarier, he drew Steve close to him, and lifted his chin to get a better look at the ugly bruise under his right eye.

"I should kill Loki for this," he seethed.

Steve smiled a little, shaking his head, "But you won't. You're better than that. It didn't hurt that much anyway. It just caught me off guard more than anything. It'll heal in no time."

Thor sighed, and nodded in understanding. He closed the distance between them in a grately relieved embrace, and pressed their mouths softly together.

Bruce cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt guys. But shouldn't we, as you military types like to say, rally the troops now?"

Thor nodded in agreement, but before he raised his hammer to do just that, he remembered Loki whispering something in Steve's ear, and asked his super-soldier what he had said.

Steve turned offly pale, and looked like he was going to be sick again, "Maybe we should wait until we're alone. Nothing against you Bruce, but it's personal. And well, I'm kind of hoping Loki's just messing with me. A bad joke as payback for giving him a hard time."

Thor nodded in understanding, but he had a thought as to what was said, and he hoped Steve wouldn't freak out on him, when it was comfirmed, though he had every right to.

Finally, he raised his hammer, calling for the lightning, knowing those that survived the hellicarier would know it's a sign from him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Later that day, after getting checked out by one of Tony's doctor's, with Thor hovering close by, keeping constant visual, the doctor said everything was fine, and that they should have the results in a few days, a week at the most, and to come back when they give him and Thor a call.

He thanked the Doctor, before hoping off the bed, wanting to get out of here, which was a big mistake, because it made him feel dizzy, and he felt like he was going to vomit, and he swayed, and would have collapsed, if Thor's strong arms hadn't caught him.

"Steven?" the god questioned with concern, pushing the male nurse rather roughly away, who was just trying to help move him back on the bed. "Leave us!"

The nurse looked shocked, then kind of scared of what Thor might do to him if he insisted on staying.

Eventually, he nodded, before hurrying out the exit.

"You know, you're not going to make many friends here by yelling at people," he said playfully, holding Thor's hand tightly until whatever's wrong with him wore off, but he feared that it could mean Loki was telling the truth, that he was with child. Thor's child. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he was. But he couldn't get rid of it by having an abortion. It's a life, a life he and Thor had created together.

He wondered who she or he might look more like, and if he or she would have a long life span like it's fathers, or any powers at all.

"It doesn't matter. All I need is right here with me," Thor assured, and Steve grinned, bringing Thor's hand up, and pressed a tender kiss to his knuckles.

"Not to mention that you probably already have loads of godly friends back home," he teased, but Thor frowned. "Thor?"

"When the time is right, I would like for you to return to Asgard with me, Steven?"

Steve loosed his grip slightly on Thor's hand. He knew this conversation would come up eventually, but he was hoping for a little more time to think about it before it did.

"I don't know if I can. The people on this planet count on me. If me being pregnant is true, then I know I'm going to have to take maternity leave. And I'll want to spend some quality time with you and the kid before going back on duty. I just don't know. I'm sorry."

Thor nodded, but didn't look happy, and he wished that he could give a more possitive answer so Thor didn't have to look so sad and disapointed.

"Look," he said, pulling Thor closer. "Let's not worry about it right now all right? We still have time. Let's not waste it."

Thor sighed, but nodded in understanding, drawing him in for a more passionate kiss.

Pulling away, the god pressed their foreheads together.

"You are wise, my love. A rare gift among your people."

Steve chuckled a little, grateful for the compliment, and pulled back. He then gave Thor a quick peck on the lips, "And you're sweet."

Thor beamed, "I'm pleased you think so, though most would say otherwise."

"They're idiots then. The lot of them! Don't listen to them. You hear me?" he teased, but was being serious at the same time, waving his finger in a 'you better remember' this manner.

Thor laughed, kissing the tip of that finger, making Steve's eyes widen a little in surprise, He then lowered his hand back down to grip the edge of the bed.

"I usually don't."

"Good. That's good."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

About a week or so later, Thor once again managed to locate Loki, who was still trying to entertain himself by recking havok among the people of Earth, and the god of thunder simply could not allow it to continue.

"You won't forget us? You'll come back right?" Steve questioned in the room Tony had given him, the night before the god would take Loki back to Asgard without Director Fury's permission.

He knew that he would get trouble when he returned, but Loki's trial here was taking too long, and every minute spent arguing about what to do with him, is a minute Loki could use to his advantage and escape again.

"I give you my word, Steven. I shall not abandon you, or our child," Thor promised, flattening his palm against Steve still pretty flat toned abdomen. He still had trouble fathoming that he was going to have an heir, and was still angry with his brother for doing this to Steve without his permission.

But Steve had assured him that no matter how this child came to be, that it was still a life, and that he couldn't destroy it. It would be murder. And he already loved him or her too much. He couldn't do it.

Thor was so proud and honored because of Steve's discision to keep the child.

He truly was going to have an heir.

Steve covered the strong calous, but also gentle hand on his tummy with his own, and wrapped his free hand around Thor's neck, pulling him down for a brief, but heartfelt kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you as well. Don't despair, my love. I shall return."

"You better. I don't think I can raise this kid on my own."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Durring Thor's absence, Steve got a lecture from Director Fury about not reporting Thor's plan to take Loki without his permission back to Asgard with him the next day, and a warning that if he ever did anything like this again, he can kiss his title as Captain America good-bye, but that was it.

He suspected that the Director was pleased to get rid of the bad guy here either way.

After the lecture was over, Steve ran into Tony on the way back to his room.

Now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen much of the guy since coming here. And he felt that he should try and be nice because of that.

"Hey, Stark. How's it going buddy?" he greeted his kind of friend. They argued so much that it was hard to tell there was much of a friendship there at all.

Tony frowned, "You mean, you don't know?"

Steve grew worried. He didn't like the look in Tony's eyes. The 'I know something's wrong that you don't know' look. "What's going on?"

"Agent Romanova's leaving the Avengers."

Steve's mouth dropped, "What? Why? We need her."

"I tried to tell her that, but she feels so damn guilty about not being able to stop Loki from taking you, that she thinks she failed you. But you couldn't see anything beyond your precious god Thor to notice."

" 'YOUR', team is falling apart damn it! And you don't seem to care. You don't desearve it anymore!" Tony shouted, glaring furiously at him, and cleanching his fists agrilly at his sides.

And he knew the only thing that was stopping the man from punching his lights out is becuase he knew that he was pregnant.

Steve felt like a pretty lousy leader right now though. And he needed to pull his team together again, before he lost one of them. Besides Nat being his friend, he really didn't want to break in a replacement

"Aren't you going to say anything, Rogers? Or are you just going to stand there looking dumb? Like the faggot you apparently are."

Steve groaned, closing his eyes, and burried his face in his hands. He really disliked that term, but he was willing to forgive Tony's use of it just this once, knowing that the man was just pissed, and that he ususally says things he doesn't mean, and regrets later when he gets this way.

"Just tell me where she is, Tony? I have to talk to her," he said, lowering his hands.

"She was in her room talking with, Barton. We were both trying to convince her to stay, but she's pretty stubborn once her minds made up."

"I can be pretty stubborn too," he simply said, ending the argument, before it got out of hand, and turned around, heading for Nat's room, and try to convince her to stay.

**TBC**

Please review! Please! They are, as always, very much appreciated.


	7. Loki's punishment

**Chapter Seven:**Loki's punishment

**Chapter wordcount:**1,839

"What will become of Loki father?" Thor asked Odin, the king of Asgard after the god in question had been taken from their sights.

Odin smiled sadly at his son, "It is you he has wronged my son. You must decide his punishment."

Thor sighed, he hated to punish his brother, but Loki has betrayed his trust. He must learn to eccept that fact. If he is to make a good future king, then he can not play favorites.

"What have you decided?" his father questioned, not wasting time.

Thor stared at his father, grinning.

"Make him mortal, and send him back to Midgard with me, without his powers. Let him see what life is like for the Midgardians. Maybe he'll develope some respect and sympathy for them."

Odin smirked a little back, looking proud of him and his form of punishment.

"Yes, that should teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Odin then gave his shoulder a fond squeeze, and asked, smiling.

"I'm truly going to be a grandfather?"

Thor smiled back, "Yes father. I'm pleased you're not upset."

"And this Steve Rogers/Captain America you spoke of. The other father of my future grandchild. He treats you well?"

Thor nodded, replying, "He treats me like a king."

Odin laughed, and Thor couldn't help but laugh along him.

"I'd like to meet him. I'm sure your mother will as well."

"I'll try my best to arange it."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Meanwhile, back on Midgard, Steve arrived at Nat's bedroom door, hoping he could convince her to stay, and raised his hand, knocking. Agent Clint Barton is it? The new member of the Avengers, opened the door, looking relieved to see him.

"Captain, you're here. Please come in. Maybe you can knock some sense into her. Believe me, I've tried," the Archer grumbled, pulling him inside, and shut the door behind him.

Nat was sitting on the bed, her head burried in her hands. She looked hopelessly lost.

He knew that feeling.

Looking up, their eyes met briefly, before she turned her head away, looking ashamed of herself.

"Hey," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her. He would have wrapped an arm around her shoulders to offer comfort. But she's got that whole, 'Don't touch me, or you'll get a fist in your face' vibe going on. So he didn't. "It's okay."

Nat turned to face him, fixing him with a glare. "No it's not okay! You were almost kidnapped because of me. I failed. I'm not strong enough to be on your team," she argued.

Steve sighed, "Yes, you are. You're stronger then any woman I've ever known. We need you."

Nat shook her head solemly, "I'll just slow you all down."

"No, you won't," he paused, and taking a big risk, he lifted her hand, placing it on his abdomen, pressing it gently there. "If you won't stay for the team. Then stay for me? This little one's going to need an aunt."

Nat stared down at his stomach in awe, before looking back up at him, and smiled a little.

"Don't you dare think that I'm going to be changing any diapers, Cap. That's the parents job," she teased, but he could tell that she was being serious at the same time. Still though, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fair enough. Are you going to be okay now?" he asked, standing up from the bed. He felt really tired all of the sudden, and he just wanted to rest and brood until Thor got back from Asgard, while he could.

She nodded, wiping under her right eye with the back of her hand, even though it was clean of tears. "Thor's one lucky Asgardian to have you."

He smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks," he thanked her, turning to Barton, who was standing by the door, and shared a look of understanding with him.

Barton nodded back at him, before making his way back to the bed, and sat down next to Nat, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that Nat blushed, as she leaned against the Archer, letting him just hold her.

He felt like he was intruding on their privacy, so he excused himself.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Meanwhile, Tony paced his living room, cleanching his fists at his sides. Ever since this morning when he found out that Steve was pregnant, by Thor of all people. It's been harder to control his temper than usual.

And he really, really shouldn't have called Captain America a faggot to his face like that. He feels really sorry he did. Truthfully! He isn't a homophobe and he actually supports gay marriage. People are free to love who they want to love in his opinion. Thankfully, he knew that Steve knew he was just upset, and didn't mean it, and would forgive him.

Rogers is just a big softie, and forgiving person at heart. And that's part of why he liked him so much.

Not to mention those hypnotic blue eyes. and endearing smile, and that perfect short blond hair of his. He knew it'd feel soft and silky against his fingers, as he glided them through it.

God, he needed to get a grip, preferrably on Steve, and then crash their mouths together.

He isn't really gay himself, but he wanted Rogers so bad.

He tried to tell himself, so that it could take Thor's damn ego down a notch or two. But that wouldn't be fair to Steve, and he liked having him as a friend. He couldn't risk losing his friendship. Even though sometimes it felt like there isn't much of one there at all because they faught so much.

And he admits that he starts it most of the time, and the guy is just defending himself.

And now that Steve's pregnant, he knew he'd have to back off, and not argue him as much as he likes to. It wouldn't be healthy for the baby. He may not like Thor very much right now, but that's no reason to take it out on him, or her.

"Life sucks!" he muttered under his breath, turning on the television, and plopped down, folding his arms against his chest. He felt content to just brood for the rest of the day.

_'Why am I so depressed about this? it's not like I'm lonely or anything. I have Pepper. And I love her. I do.'_

They say if you really love someone, let him go. So that's what he's going to do. Let Steve go. It's for the best, he supposed.

Still, unrequited love sucks!

There, he admitted it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Later that evening, Steve was dreaming of fields of gold, and sunflowers floating around, and Thor in a white tunic, playing the harp in the middle. He had a glowing halo too, but no wings, and was smiling, and leering back at him like the soldier was the most handsome man he's ever seen.

It was weird, but his god was good to look at and admire no matter what he was wearing. He leaned back in the invisable chair, and enjoyed the show. That is until someone gently shook his shoulder, slowly brought him back to reality.

"Hmm. What?" he mumbled, blinking his eyes open. He rolled over on his back, and saw Thor grinning down at him, but there was a little concern in his lovely blue eyes as well.

"Is it safe for the child when you lay on her stomach?" the god asked, taking off his shirt, and laid down on the bed next to him. He turned so that they were facing each other, when Thor rolled onto his back, and pulled Steve down onto him, so that the side of his head was resting against his bare chest.

He sighed, rubbing the sleepies out of his left eye, before cuddling against the god, letting Thor just hold him, and replied, "I don't know. I'll have to remember to ask the Doctor the next time I see him."

Thor nodded, "Did you miss me?"

Steve chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder playfully, "You weren't gone that long, but you know I did. Miss me?"

Thor smiled, "Of course. My parents want to meet you. After all, you're to be my future King, and rule Asgard by my side when they are gone."

Steve blushed. Sometimes he forgot that Thor was a Prince. And he thought being in love with a god alone was weird enough.

"I forget you're a real Prince sometimes. No offense."

Thor just grinned, capturing Steve's mouth with his own, and kissed him senseless, before pulling away.

"None taken, my love."

"What happened to Loki?" he asked, changing the subject, and he was really curious.

"He's here. Locked in his room for now."

"What? You brought him back?"he questioned, sitting up, and glared down at the god. How could he even think about bringing that monster back?

Thor just pulled him back down to lay on top of him, and started petting his hair. It managed to calm him down, and he cuddled the god again.

"Don't worry. He won't be able to hurt anyone this time."

"What do you mean?"

"We made him human temporarily. I thought it best he learned a lesson about what it means to be a Midgardian."

Steve yawned, getting really sleepy again.

"You're tired," Thor stated the obvious, still running his fingers through his hair. It felt like heaven. Thor felt like heaven. The god kissed the side of his head tenderly. "Go back to sleep, Steven. I've got you."

Steve grinned.

"You do don't you? Love you," he said, slowly falling back to sleep.

And once again, he dreampt of Thor in a white tunic, playing a harp. But this time, he was surrounded by space, and there was no halo glowing around the top of his head.

Still, Thor never looked more appealing.

Dreams are weird, but he's not complaining.

He could be having a nightmare.

And he really, really, hated those.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Somewhere in Stark's tower, trapped in this prison, stripped of his immortality, and powers, Loki still plots the destruction of Thor's precious Midgard, and the breaking of his dear ex-brother.

_'He thinks he can hold onto me forever?'_

He's never known real pain.

_'As soon as I'm back to normal, his soldier and heir are dead.'_

On the other hand, mortals kill mortals all the time.

And Captain America may be stronger, and have the ability to heal faster than most, but he's still just a mortal.

_'I will find a way.'_

**_TBC_**

_Please review! Knowing people are still interested in this story really does help me update it faster. Thanks!_


End file.
